Clearing my name
by Kittykat444
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have been partners for 3 years, and they've been through everything together. When on a mission Lucy is kidnapped by bandits, and when Lucy is saved she is scarred beyond compare. Natsu then has to help Lucy recover, while protecting her from the celestial spirits rage! (Main ship: Nalu) (Side Ships: Jerza, Gale, Miraxus, Gruvia)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys and welcome aboard my Fanfiction ship! =•.•= ! My name is Katty-Chan and I will be your captain! I hope you all enjoy my story! Remember I always want to hear from you and sometimes I'll post information about contests for chances to be in my story! Enjoy chapter 1! There is a spoiler in this chapter so if you have not watched or read the manga from chapter 384 than please start from chapter 2! I hope you enjoy the story ' _Clearing my Name'!_

(For disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!)

* * *

Chapter One:

I can't really remember a time where the Fairy Tail guild was really at peace. Natsu and Gray were bickering over something, God knows what, and I was just sitting on the bar stool watching from afar. I don't know why but it seems that those two have always had a hate relationship and I don't know why or what caused them to always act like this toward each other..

"TAKE IT BACK ICE PRINCESS!" Nastu demanded, fire burning in his eyes.

"OR WHAT FLAME BRAIN?!" Gray sassed back.

"OR ELSE I'LL USE MY AWESOME DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC!"

"GUESS WHAT FLAME DICK?!"

"WHAT SNOW GIRL?!"

"I HAVE FREAKING POWERS TOO YOU ID-!" Gray had almost finished saying but an angry, and annoyed Erza poked her head out the Guild Masters door and then spoke or should I say yelled.

"GRAY, NATSU YOU BETTER NOT BE FIGHTNING!" Erza screamed Makraovs office in a very loud, and harsh tone. Gray and Natsu now had fear in their eyes from getting yelled at by Erza and they feared that she would come after them and hurt them.

"N-No Erza were just fine!" Natsu sputtered happily as him and gray put arms around each other and started to do a weird dance with nervous looks on their face. I laughed at the two boys as they humiliated their self in front of the guild. Just then I noticed Juvia hiding behind a column- Her face was masked with dark anger and confusion.

"Juvia has a new love rival for Gray-sama's heart?" I heard Juvia say out loud to herself. I face palmed at the sight of Juvia worrying that Natsu was a potential love rival, " _but at least I'm not a prime target anymore._ " I then thought to my self and chuckled lightly. Just then I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a familiar voice.

"Yo Luce, _O genki desu ka, and Anata wa nani o shite iru nodesu ka_ *?" (How are you, and what are you doing.) I smiled as I saw it was Natsu talking to me in his low, sweet voice.

" _Imu wa kimyōdeari, katsu_ w _atashi wa daijōbudayo, anata ni natsu ni kansha_ *" I answered back kindly to Natsu adding a cute smile with it. (Im being werd, and I'm fine thank you Natsu.)

He then flashed me one of his famous wide, toothy grin at me before speaking again.

"Luce, want to go on a mission?" Natsu asked me in hope and determination. I thought about it and then asked Natsu more about the mission. He then explained that some dark guild was killing and injuring innocent civilians at night, but the only thing that mattered to me was saving the people, kicking some ass and getting the JEWEL REWARD!

"Five million jewels Natsu?!" I said in complete awe wanting to complete that mission for her rent and extra. I then continued giving her approval "I'm totally in Natsu, not because i need rent or anything...!" I then gave Natsu nervous laugh.

Natsu smiled and nodded then taking the paper up to alert Mirajane that we would be going on the mission together.

"We want this mission Mira-San!" Natsu said happily as he slid the paper to Mira. Mira smiled and then scanned over the job.

"Ooooo Lucy this is your first job as a S-class wizard!" Mira squeaked and approved the paper, but neither Natsu or I noticed that she did because I was caught up in emotion and Natsu was curious on why.

"Y-yea it is..." I answered back in a small, sad voice. The memory of having to break Aquarius key, which gave her the new powers came back to her mind. All Aquarius and I did all our life was argue with each other, and I'm ashamed i wasn't nicer to her.

"Oi, Luce are you okay?" Natsu asked me, and then when he asked that i realized that my eye were starting to tear. Using my foresrm i wiped my tears away and shook the emotion off.

"Huh?... Oh yeah I'm fine Natsu." Lucy said back reassuringly. Just as i finished my sentence Mira cut in with a cheerful smile.

"Well, your all approved, you can leave whenever you would like too. Be safe!" Mira giggled and watched as the two partners left the guild.

"So Luce, would you like to stop by your apartment before we leave?" Natsu asked.

"Hmm, actually yea I would, I still have a little money in savings so I would like to use it on this mission"

"Sweet lets go!" Natsu smiled energetically and pulled me by my arm, running to her apartment.

* * *

"Natsuuuuuuu slow down!" I whined as I was dragged by the dragon slayer, but he didn't listen to me and kept dragging me. My sandals were dragging against the ground and were slowly wearing down as i was being dragged along the cobblestone walkway.

It wasn't very long before we reached the apartment. I dug through my short pockets trying to find the keys to my apartment. With no luck I let out a frustrated groan.

"No worries Luce I got this!" Natsu said and then continued his sentence with an attack "FIRE DRAGON-,"

"KYAAAA! NATSU DONT YOU DARE BLOW DOWN THAT DOOR!" I screeched as loud as i could trying to pull him away, but the slayer didn't budge and continued along with his attack.

"-WING ATTACK!"

And there it was. My door was burned and it immediately fell off its hinges, and into the living room. _'Great another thing for me too pay for... and as if my landlady didn't hate me enough already_ ' I thought glumly in my mind before we entered the apartment. We both walked into my apartment, which usually always clean as can be now had a burned door laying in the center of my living room. I then closed the door and locked it so that the dragon slayer couldn't escape my wonderful, awesome, ever-so power lucy kick.

"DAMMIT NATSU! LUCY KICK!" I yelled and kicked Natsu right in the stomach with a face of anger.

"Wahhhhh im sorry luce!" Natsu whined with tears coming out of his eyes as he moved from side to side holding his stomach in pain.

"I'll be out here while you get you things." Natsu then announced in a mumble voice and threw his hands in his pockets.

I nodded lightly at him and then headed in my room. My room consisted of a queen sized bed, with blueish-green covers, a small brown dresser, a brown bedside table, and two doors which led to a closet and a bathroom. On my dresser was a small little jar that was white and decorated with cherry blossom trees; inside it contained my leftover spending money- and one last letter from my mother. i took off the lid from the jar and starred at the inside. Seeing the note in the jar made me sign in sadness, but I kissed two of my fingers and put it too the letter. My mom had given me this note before she died in her bed when i was 6 years old. After that my father became depressed- he started drinking and leaving home for long periods of time without having anyone to watch me. The letter was the only thing i had to keep me company ever since my mom died and it has helped me ever since.

"I miss you mom..." I said in a sad voice as I grabbed the money from the jar before putting the lid back on it.

"Yo Luce you ready?" Natsu called from the living room, and as he said it i could hear the impatience in his voice.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm ready Natsu! Let me just grab my keys!" I finished and went to my dresser to grab my keys. Oddly they were a darker gold but I thought nothing of it and just walked back to Natsu.

"Alright let's go Natsu!"

And just like that me and Natsu headed off to the train station where we were gonna start our journey defeating the bandits, and collecting the cash reward at the end! What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Im sorry it was such a short first chapter, but ill make the next one long and detailed! Well i hope you enjoyed my first chapter and you comment what you thought of it! I will try to post every one-two days, and if i can't post i will keep you updated! o-o


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't been able to post minna! I have been very busy with school and having break I wasn't able to post my chapters!

Chapter Two:

"Natsuuuuuuu~" I groaned as Natsu pulled me along the countless miles to the mansion of the mayor. We had been walking for countless, and tiring minutes just after we got off the train. I thought that after sitting in a train for 4 hours that I would feel great standing and walking. BUT I WAS HOPELESSLY WRONG BECAUSE I HAD A 180 POUND DRAGON SLAYER LAYING ON ME THE WHOLE ENTIRE FREAKING RIDE.

"Lucy you need to calm down and stop whining because... Oh what was my reason again? Oh yeah, WERE HERE!" Natsu yelled at me in a sarcastic tone.

I have a little chuckle as Natsu let go of my wrist which was now a dark red due to him having a strong grip on me. The gates of the mansion were a glossy metal that had different patterns all around it and when you stood back the patterns made a giant insignia. I couldn't figure out what the insignia mean't. (No I'm not gonna say what the insignia is because you'll find out soon enough. (; ) I then admired the mansion it was made out of bricks and it was 3 story. The garden surrounding it included almost ever flower, herb, plant, and tree I've ever seen or heard of. I then realized Natsu was talking into the speaker outside of the gate which I was guessing was probably a butler or maid. Natsu then stood straight and looked at the gate which opened abruptly.

"Let's hurry in Lucy so we can finish this mission and be done with it."

I nodded my head and followed Natsu inside the gate. Nasturtium attitude seemed to change drastically from when we first left the guild till now. We were approaching the mansion front doors where a young man who looked about early 20's in a suit awaited us.

"Hello Fairytail guild members. I am Kai. I am the son of the mayor and I am here to escort you to his office. Please follow me." He said with a sincere smile.

Kai walked us through the huge mansion to his fathers office. While we were on the way to his office Natsu leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"I don't know what it is Lucy but this guy is giving me a bad feeling about this...".

Usually I don't agree with Natsu on this kind of thing, but for once I agreed with him. This guy is giving me an odd feeling that I can't name myself.

"Please stay alert Lucy." Natsu finished.

"Here you are. Please do not speak unless spoken to..." Kai said sternly and poked his head into the door "My father will see you now, and good luck on your mission."

Natsu and I headed into the office where an old man who was about 80 sat waiting for us.

"Welcome members of Fairytail to my humble house. My name is Koh. (K-o-h) and I am the mayor of this town," he started "and as you may know we have been having a little um trouble with a dark guild terrorizing people in town. Before I get any further, what are both of your names and state your powers please."

I wasn't very open to giving away my information and state of powers, and I saw that Natsu wasn't either, but if we wanted to get this job and inherit this money then I guess we you'll have to.

"I'm Natsu, and uh I'm a fire dragon slayer..." He said with a grin and then looked over to me to signal that it was my turn. I sweat-dropped.

"I-I'm Lucy and I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage..." I then said nervously. None of the jobs the gang and I have gone on have ever asked us what our names were. They usually just told us where to go and sent us on our way, but this guy and his son seemed to want to know pretty much every little detail about us and our powers. Natsu was good at keeping his cool around this guy, but I was probably the a nervous wreck. 'Lucy you need to calm down, and get control of yourself' I said to myself in my mind.

"Well... I have everything I need to know. The guilds base is at an abandoned warehouse in the downtown area. Come to me once you have rounded up the master of the guild. I bid you farewell and good luck." He smiled. The smile of someone who looked like they had something to hide. Natsu and I stood up and left the room where Kai escorted us out the door and showed us how to get to the downtown area. We began walking toward the area in silence. It was eerily quiet while we were taking the path to the city. The path was connected to houses which had burned marks on it and mostly all of its foundation was burned to the ground. Smoke still hung in the air from houses and buildings being on fire,and it looked freshly new. I looked to Natsu who was sniffing the air.

"I smell something... Odd..." He stated and scanned the area of trees that surrounding the path. I then heard a faint rustle in the bushes.

"Natsu did you hear that?" I asked him with an alert tone, but when I looked beside me he was gone from my sight. "Natsu this isn't funny!" I said in a stern voice looking around me. Suddenly I saw a figure emerge from the dark forest.

"N-Natsu?..." I said shakily, watching as the tall figure approached me slowly.

"Who is this Natsu you speak of little girl? The man smirked as he came out from the shadows. My face froze in horror as I saw the man come into the afternoon light.

"Hello Lucy." The man who took the form of my father said.

"Who are you?! And what gives you the right to take over the form of my beloved father?!" I stammered very angry. My hands clenched into fists and I grit my teeth.

"I am but simply shadow form my dear... I turn into people who I've come across in my years..." The man smirked and formed into his normal self. He was tall and he had long white hair. It was unkempt and it was reaching down to his ankles. He wore a long black and dark purple robe with long sleeves. On his collarbone area he had an insignia. The insignia of a purple Phoenix. I then realized he was a member of the dark guild who had been terrorizing and destroying the town.

"Sagittarius form!" Lucy yelled as she took out her key and changed into her new form with her bow and arrows. He smirked at her.

"A celestial spirit Mage eh?" He cackled "This should be an easy battle"

I sweat-dropped. I hate being taken lightly and it doesn't show very well.

"We'll see about that" I stated and readied my bow while the man readied his magic. Breathing in I released the first arrow, but with swift ease he shot his magic at it and disintegrated it. 'This is gonna be harder than I thought' I thought in my mind before firing more arrows at the enemy.

(Quick Natsu POV)

I grumbled as I felt myself on a cold stone floor. It was lightly dimmed and I was all alone.

"Lucy?..." I asked thinking that she was right next to me in this prison cell, but when I realized that she wasn't here I started to panic. I was hoping that she got away from the group. If not then she sure as hell would be in a lot of trouble. It was stupid of us to think that we could do this by ourselves and not with the others. These guys were definitely not the guys to reckon with and leaving Lucy alone with them... Ughhhhhhhhh I've got to get out!

"FIRE DRAG-" I started to yell, but I realized my hands were blinded behind my back and I couldn't use my fire to break them.


End file.
